fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE!
is a Japanese anime series produced by Toei Animation based on the second season of the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! , the sequel season of the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series and the fourth instalment by Infinity Mirai. It is the sequel to Earth Defense Pretty Cure!. The two seasons share the main themes, which are love and friendship. Plot * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! episodes With things a bit calmer since the whole Loveless World fiasco, the girls can get back to what’s important in life -- like hanging around at karaoke and being lazy. But when the Love Bracelets start calling, they’ll have to jump back into the action. Characters Pretty Cure Mascot / - Ai is a pink-furred wombat-like creature reasonably referred to as Wombat because of his appearance. When the Pretty Cure's world is in trouble once again, he returns with new items to help defeat the new evil. He is a scholar and famous inventor from another dimension. He is usually calm, kind and understanding, especially to Akiko but has a short temper. He can transform into a human, and later becomes a doctor at Akiko's school to keep watch over her and the rest of the Pretty Cure, but is still prone to possessing Takayama-sensei. Villains consists of the twin exchange students that form the team and idol unit. The members are: : / - A seventeen year old girl and exchange student at Kawai High School. Akiyuki is the older twin sister of Kosho Haruyuki. She, in contrast with her younger sister, has a kinder manner of speaking though is blunt to a fault. She likes to take things slow and maturely and achieve perfection. She transforms into her alter ego Galaxy Luna and uses the power of the Moon. : / - A sixteen year old girl and exchange student at Kawai High School. Haruyuki is the younger twin sister of Kosho Akiyuki. She, in contrast with her older sister, has a harsher manner of speaking. She is a short tempered and views herself as superior then others. She transforms into her alter ego Galaxy Sol and uses the power of the Sun. - Shio is the evil mascot, and motherly figure to the Kosho twins. She is very perceptive and a good cook, worrying over the two very easily. Many of her motives are unknown but Shio is shown to be genuinely caring. In episode 19, it was revealed that Shio is the younger sister of Thunder. - The main monsters in the series summoned by the villains to battle the Pretty Cure. Unlike some other monsters, they are not made of objects, however are humans transformed into a evil ego of themselves because of their negative feelings. Others - Chieko is the Student Council president at Kawai High School. After the Loveless World incident, Chieko finally fixes her broken friendship with Suzu and remain best friends. Currently, she along with the other members of the Student Council are attending a boarding school in America. - Kyoko is the Student Council vice-president at Kawai High School. After the Loveless World incident, Kyoko continues on being friends with Akiko and is happy with Chieko's progress with Suzu. Currently, she along with the other members of the Student Council are attending a boarding school in America. - Nami is a member of the Student Council at Kawai High School. After the Loveless World incident, Nami befriends Rio and Maki. Currently, she along with the other members of the Student Council are attending a boarding school in America. - A young teacher still constantly being possessed by the creature Wombat, and is the Defense Club's adviser. She remains cheerful but also fairly timid and flustered prone. She becomes friends with Ai when he becomes the school's doctor. - Kouki is a member of the Kawai High Press Club, and is usually shown interviewing the Kosho twins. Ever since the Loveless World incident, she has stopped bothering the Defense Club and is on the down low. - Takara is a member and photographer for the Kawai High Press Club. She is usually seen expressionless but when taking pictures she becomes very passionate. She is usually seen with Kouki whenever she interviews someone. Ever since the Loveless World incident, she has stopped bothering the Defense Club and is on the down low, more interested in taking pictures. Thunder - A previous villain that's out for revenge for the Pretty Cure, and Shio's older sister. Items * - The Pretty Cure's transformation item. * - The Pretty Cure's attack item. Locations * - The high school that most of the character's attend. * - Akiko and Noya's home and the Pretty Cure's main hangout. * - Akiyuki and Haruyuki's home and main base. Merchandise Trivia * The series is based off of the second season of the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! is the third sequel season. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! ''is the sixth season where the Cures have become famous around the city. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! ''is the third season where the villains operate in a building as opposed to coming from another world. * The PEPPer members names are based on the moon and sun: Kosho Akiyuki (Luna) and Kosho Haruyuki (Sol). * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! is the eighth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, and it's predecessor'' where two mascots are introduced at the beginning of the story. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! ''is the second series to have a squirl-like fairy mascot. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! ''is the second series to have a evil fairy mascot. * ''Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! is the second series to use bracelets for transforming. * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! ''is the fifth season that does not use a cell phone-like device for the Cures to transform. * Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, this series will have more mature aspects and directed towards teens instead of little children. Gallery Note: '''IMAGES ARE NOT MINE' GENDER BEND 9.jpg GENDER BEND 10.jpg GENDER BEND 11.jpg GENDER BEND 12.png GENDER BEND 13.jpg GENDER BEND 14.jpg GENDER BEND 15.jpg GENDER BEND 16.jpg Links External Links *'Cute High Earth Defense Club Love Wikia' References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! LOVE! Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Sequels